The overall objective of this project is to gain greater knowledge in the mechanism of joint contracture formation, one of the principal causes of disability following arthritis or trauma to the neuromuscular system. Specifically, it will be the goal of this study to provide correlation between morphologic, bioengineering and biochemical data during the development of the contracture. After this has been explained, then these identical techniques will be applied to the recovery phase, after an established contracture has been released of its immobilization device. Using the knowledge obtained from the aforementioned studies, we will then direct our efforts towards modifying the contracture formation by the use of various therapeutic regimens, tested as a function of drug, dosage, and time. We will use estrogen, anabolic hormones, and hydrocortisone. We will use morphologic, bioengineering, and biochemical analysis in order to characterize the specific effects of each of these drugs.